To thrive
by Rash1writer
Summary: "I once met death, and gave me a second chance. It did not gave me a proper reincarnation, however, but at least it put me in a familiar universe... and gained the power of the gamer. Now wandering in the lands of remnant astray... what now?" Challenge by hatedgrimm, the hunted.
1. Prologue

May I interest you for another gamer fanfic story my good chap? No? Aww.

But to be serious, HELLO PEOPLE OF THE INTERNET!

Yes, you may not know about me; i'm just a random rwby fan guy who just wanted to write. Not expecting this to be popular and all those dream but still, I came here to write nonetheless. Or type or whatever you prefer.

For those of you who have read the other story (The crappier version of this), which I would delete soon, keep in mind that this a bit different. And for the same people who wave read the other one,

(pyrrha's voice )i'm sorry, deletion was necessary 'cause it's now officially abandoned.

So without further ad-

BTW this is a challenge by Hatedgrimm, "The hunted". I recommend you reading it. It's not a story, it's more of a oneshot (He/she never updated the story) with the challenge and regulations written inside.

So without further ad-

The show RWBY ain't mine, it is owned my monty oum (may his soul rest in piece) and his associates!

*cough*

...

So without further ad-

* * *

Text

 _Thoughts_ / 'thoughts'

 _Emphasis_

 **[Game text]**

*sound effect*

* * *

 **CHAP START!**

...

...

...

Fear

To accurately describe the very definition from a personal experience, which is his, or mostly everyone who ain't stupid; our natural sense of detecting danger, threat, and death.

If there was, fear it keeps us away from it, run from it, escape from it, and live.

One such example are: Befriending a newborn alien, entering an abandoned mansion, booping a venomous cobra, petting a bear, and so on.

But in this hell, remnant, he learned that it was a humourless farce.

Because in this dreamless horror, once you fear, dangerous threats bring death upon you without having to meet it.

You fear, you bring trouble, you fear it more, you bring _even_ more trouble; a cursed paradox.

If there is one thing about paradox, and one thing only, is that you cannot stop it from circling it's cycle. Once it started, it can never end. And you cannot run away from it.

Yet here he was, under the shadows of the forest, trying. Barely.

His legs and heart slowly nearing their climax to see another day.

His arms, thick dark green cargo pants, white t-shirt, and black jacket shields him from scratch.

His sweat showered face, calm both on the outside and inside.

His pursuers "inviting" him at the gates of ghastly teeths.

While said pursuers singing an anarchic and mindless opera of soulless roars.

And all that with his rucksack weighing him down.

One motive was glued in his head and one true motive only.

Run.

To where?

Forward.

From what?

Monsters.

Why?

…

…

…

To survive.

He never knew why, instinct or not reality treated him neutrally. Not interesting, no excitement, no adventure...

no thrill.

Combining it all in one; lifeless. An exaggeration, explaining most event in his life was second to none.

Reality was just too… harshly real. Heh. See what I did there?

Jokes aside, it felt funny how he was inside of a show; a fictional world to add all the craziness.

His WTF-is-going-on-o-meter went off the charts when he started escaping from his end. It started rising when he woke up in a forest, unknowing the reason how and why, with everything with him.

It multiplied two-fold when he saw a 2 legged black creature with exo-skeleton and began chasing him like it was born to- no… made to kill, while attracting a group similar to it.

Five-fold when he saw the moon broken; partially shattered with it's right side glittering.

Ten-fold when he noticed a strange thing that he was calm. _Normally_ in this "rare" situation, like any normal people would, he panics. Yet he didn't.

But the one that won the trophy was his realisation.

He's in RWBY.

*cough*

Let me repeat.

He's. In. RWBY.

That was only the 2nd place trophy. And the 1st one? The answer was when blue, floating, rectangular texts appeared to him that says,

 **[Prolonged sprinting has increased your Stamina and Agility by 1]**

...

...

The gamer.

A power gave by Gaia from a webcomic series "The gamer". A _nonexistent_ power. Then again, RWBY.

He _has_ the power of a gamer (or maybe he's crazy).

 _It all makes sense now!_ He thought, trying not to be sarcastic. Remembering the infamous skill called Gamer's mind; the reason why he is calm and collected.

Yet why does he still feel fear? But not freeze from intimidation? For now, he ignored the topic. Although he does not wanted to remove how to feel sad, angry, or bitter. Even sacrificing his moods for his own survival, feeling is a part of his humanity.

If only earlier he hid he wouldn't have to run, instead looking at something new kind of unseen, familiar black bipedal dinosaur-like creature. It baffled him. Any kind of new is always interesting.

He didn't expect it it was a grimm; a creep, if his "sources" are correct. "Reincarnating" in the world of RWBY was unbelievable.

Out of all gosh darn "possibilities" that could happen. Like entering heaven and meet Jesus, or to hell and beat up Hitler, or maybe in scientific perspective, all of his cellular blocks breaks into abyss and going nowhere.

*cough* OR maybe turn into Christina Hendrick's bra. *cough*

Just thinking about his current predicament made gave him a myriad of feelings, both positive and negative; he is here, and he's getting chased. All of them are real, and later on they'll suffer. Not a dream; a nightmare.

Now all he has to do is to escape from this goose chase as the quest said.

He noticed something odd, though; creeps are a grimmified version of a... what do you call it? Carnosaurus? Carnotaurus, right?

Then how come he's outrunning them? Adrenalin rush? Or because planet remnant is a tad bit smaller than earth's? Less denser mass equals weaker gravity; just a theory, minding how he felt lighter even though his backpack was hanging in his back.

A heavy backpack mind you.

Thus the reason on why he didn't trade it for speed; precious, both in personal but mostly purpose. Personal because... duh. Purpose because "walking" into a foreign planet with weaker gravity(?) was hard to cope with, at first. In other words, the load counter-reacts the weaker gravity(?) for better weight balance.

Then what about aura? He slapped his hands purposely, the system told him, **-4 HP**. His health points lowered, not his aura. If it existed. No aura, then fighting is suicide. He didn't know why he even had that thought. His denser muscles (Though unsure if it was denser than remnant humans) _could_ take up for his aura-less build.

 **[Warning, stamina is at 20%!]**

Not now! He thought; annoyed on how the text blocks little of his peripheral vision.

A log vertically lays in front of him. He jumped above it. A small boarbatusk came out of a bush, like a squealing bowling ball, rolling towards him. Jumping above said creature, this time doing a split. The protruding bone from it's back nearly bashing his family jewels. The boar slammed it's head to a rock, incapacitating itself.

Running temple run style as he jumped and slid to dodge their bite, he formulated a plan. But no bulb turned on. Then it hit him. Not a fist or a fang... but an idea.

He leaped, this time a powerful one, mentally recording how high he was. The nature's wind kissed him as he accepted it. Concentrating back on his objective; record his jumping height.

'4 to 5 foot?!'

Unimpressive, yes, but he was sure he's _still_ carrying his pack! The result introduced him an plan, but first he need to ensure something.

'Unequip: Digital wristwatch.'

And it did itself accordingly. The watch must have magically puts itself in his inventory.

'So soft command works.'

He then hopped. During mid-flight, he quickly thought:

'Unequip: back-

With timing, he finished his sentence upon landing.

-pack!'

Similar to the the watch, his backpack poofs and so all the weight content stored inside making him lighter. With all his strength, parts of his remaining energy, he jumped unto a top of a thick branch; the leap was planned, not his trajectory.

He flailed like a crash test dummy, it was expected considering how inexperienced he is "flying" 6 feet above ground!

While protecting his face and "ow" ing, he crashed through various twigs and smaller branches...

...

And a tree.

*BAM*

Leaves gracefully dances with gravity.

...

...

He groaned.

"... Ow again."

Hearing grimms hissing below him, he hugged the tree clinging like it was his life. Glancing down, he saw 6 creeps "climbing" with their 2 bipedal legs, which he is sure it's not made for, and falling at their back snarling in defeat.

Reaching his foot, wearing olive military boots, to the nearest branch he can stand on as he pushed himself to it. Finally able to rest, even though standing, he stole fresh air into his lungs with greed.

For minutes that felt like days, the creeps did it again and again only to fail. Some bashed the tree with their head and tail to the tree trunk repeatedly, causing themselves injury and destroying the tree down, making the human escape to another. They, too, tried to jump atop of a branch, balancing was not their forte; the creeps fell down in pain.

No matter how much of a monster they are, stupidity was not engraved in their body; they leaved him be to stop self harm as they grunted in annoyance _,_ and find another helpless prey on a different day in hopes of pleasing their queen; getting petted by said godly being would be orgasmic...

Even though they went away, his mind... his body if more precise, he was still alarmed.

After a while, he made _sure_ that no monster was beneath him.

...

...

...

It was over.

He searched for a sturdy, rough, uncomfortable wooden branch and sat on it, wheezing in relief.

Another text(s) notified him:

 **[Warning, stamina is at 7%!]**

 **[A new skill has been added!]**  
 **[Bloodlust detect (Passive)]**  
 **[Able to detect creatures with harmful intents around you]**  
 **[Levelling up the skill is unnecessary: detection range depends on the bloodlust a being has]**

 **[A new skill has been added!]**  
 **[Parkour (Active), Lv1: 40%]**  
 **[Cost 5 SP (Stamina points) per move]**  
 **[Able to travel around complex environment]**  
 **[Level up the skill to learn more complicated moves]**

 **[QUEST COMPLETED!]**  
 **[You have escaped a small grimm onslaught!]**  
 **[Reward(s): A weapon of choice (for more details, say weapons choices), 100 lien, 500 EXP, extra 5 starter status points]**

 **[LEVEL UP!]**  
 **[All HP (Health points), SP (Stamina points), MP (Mana points), AP (Aura points)** **(locked)** **has been refilled]  
[5** **unused** **status points are added]**

 **[LEVEL UP!]**  
 **[All HP, SP, MP, AP (locked) has been refilled]  
** **[5 unused status points are added]**

He paid no heed, though refreshed, it was because his mind overthinking from... all of _this_. Massaging his eyes and forehead, he whispered to himself:

"... What have I gotten myself into?..."

...

...

...

 **CHAP END!**

* * *

...

Well... what do you think? Review... or something.

You saw some grammatical error? Sorry, English isn't my mother language.

Keep in mind that this is just the prologue. Did I bore you? Then i'm sorry for wasting your time thinking this was a fic with a potential.

Really.

I've been researching on how make the intro interesting and all that, so is it?

You can criticise me if you want, i'm a tough shell. But no hate.

Now i'm gonna point out some facts regarding about the story or the character. Either for the best of this fic, or for the worse.

1: I'm gonna limit the capabilities of the gamer skill "Gamer's mind".

Why? There is a saying "your mind shapes your character", and that skill basically makes you perfect. In other words, I ain't gonna make this a mary sue or marty stu fic saving the world! That is, if the character even wanted to. **_*evil chuckle*_**

Then how will this work out? Like the skill description said, or in most gamer fanfic, it removes mental debuffs or any kind of terms similar to it.

Meaning, in this gamer chap/fic (Sorry if you dislike it), he can _still_ feel negative emotion but not affected by it. For example, he can be sad, angry, scared but not affecting his mentality (i.e not going suicidal by depression, not be blinded by anger, not freeze by intimidation, etc) for the drama. Complicated I know, but keep in mind this is about the oc who died and... you know.

...

...

...

I guess that's all for now, if you have any questions i'll either answer it in here (I'll edit it) or on the next 1st chap.

Ciao!

EDIT: Added omake/side story!  
ANOTHER EDIT: Fixed (some)! Sorry, it was rushed; spelling/grammar mistakes are expected.

* * *

...

...

...

My escape strategy was quite simple.

To use the advantage of heights: By using the trees as my platform and the creep's inability to climb. What? You expect to kill them with nothing but my fist? No.

I was on a branch of an excessively tall tree, safe from the grimm infested ground, _then_ they just have to bash it down. So I jumped to another tree, they followed me again and bashed the tree down.

Then here they go _again_ , while I was hugging atop of a yet soon to be destroyed tree, creeps bashed their head repeatedly against it.

 ***BAM***

 ***BAM***

 ***BAM***

 ***BAM***

The tree shook, leaves fell, and bits of wood flew.

Tiiimmmbeeerrr!

And this is where I do my stuff: Jump from another tree.

Easy right?

...

Depends if you're from another world who _never_ skipped leg day…

 ***CRASH***

 **-52 HP**

… and treated every day as a leg day...

"… ow."

... that got transported to a planet with a weaker gravity(?).

Hey, it's not my fault I can't adapt instantly!

Then there they go **_again_** , hugging atop of a yet soon to be destroyed tree, creeps bashed their head to the trunk repeatedly to _just_ kill me.

I mean… you guys exist to serve your queen and all that, but can you at least consider the lives of the trees? They've never done anything bad to you, and so to us. Why that much hate?

 ***BAM***

 ***BAM***

 ***BAM***

 ***BAM***

Tiiimmmbeeerrr!

 ***CRASH***

 **-54 HP**

"… Ow."

I GET IT! You're all born to kill! Trust me I already know! Is that the only thing you can do in your whole damn soulless life?!

 ***BAM***

 ***BAM***

 ***BAM***

 ***BAM***

Tiiimmmbeeerrr!

 ***CRASH***

 **-53 HP**

"… ow."

Twigs, leaves, and creepy crawlies was introduced in my face.

*shakes head*

Great… I guess this is how I'll die; by face planting myself to tree by tree. Reminder to self: skip leg day.

 ***BAM***

 ***BAM***

 ***BAM***

 ***BAM***

Tiiimmmbeeerrr!

 ***CRASH***

 **-53 HP**

"… ow."

 **[A new skill has been added!]**  
 **[Physical resistance (Passive), Lv1: 20%]**  
 **[** **Decreases taken p** **hysical damage by 1%]**

1%?

 _..._

 _Helpful._

 **[A new skill has been added!]**  
 **[Sarcasm (Passive), Lv1: 9%]**  
 **[Able to make a mockery out of anyone]**

... **  
**

...

...

"*Sigh*"


	2. Adapting

AN: Woohooo! I'm back! I know it's been a week already, it's because of school.

Now to answer some of my beloved reader's review!

By **Lexus-Regis** : good start but all gamer power text should be bold and you need a description of the characters looks.

 _Thank for the tip! Already done it._

By **EnigmaWriter21:** I agree with Lexus-Regis, this is a good start. The Gamer text should be bold. You do need a description of your characters. I should also ask, because you mentioned the Gamer's Mind; what system are you going to be using the standard in a RPG or the fallout S.P.E.C.I.A.L. system.

 _As for the gamer power? Kinda like your typical RPG system... but i've added an ingredient called of real life elements! If you can, can you please be a bit more specific?_

By **Anonymous:** *Reads omake* This reminds me of a quote that was said by a certain red echidna... "WHO SAYS I SKIP LEG DAY?!"

 _Hehe, I hope you enjoyed the omake!_

By **Cf96** : Cool

 _No! You're cool for reviewing! :D_

That's all!

Keep in mind that this is more of an exposition chapter, could be boring? i=Interesting? Iouou. Welp... that's all for now.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, it is owned by rooster teeth. if you thought I do then you're an... unintelligent person; why the hell would I write a fanfic about it?!

...

...

...

Don't rooster's have beaks?

* * *

 **CHAP START!**

...

...

...

"What have I... gotten myself into?"

Out of all the countless questions, I'll never understand why I chose that query. I pondered, still above ground. Whatever it is, I need to concentrate now.

The past is the past, the present is today, and I must live and fight for the future. Meaning: I need to accept everything for my everything. What was going on and what went earlier just wasn't something I would expect to happen nor to anyone, or even if I do, that will never in any way happen. But it did.

I heard a faint snort at the bottom, instantly replacing my state of grieve of loss to a war hardened veteran living in the battlefield. I peeped down with caution, gripping my seat to anchor myself. A small group of... boarbatusk, 4 of them, was roaming and sniffing the ground. After a while, eyes and ears peeled, they rolled away.

...

A weapon would be nice.

 **[A new skill has been created!]**  
 **[Stealth (active), Lv 1: 8%]**  
 **[Able to hide from unsuspecting creature by either sneaking, crouching, crawling and... you get the idea]**

So this new skill. Earning the quest reward to arm myself is a must. Learning my gamer powers shall be done later.

"Weapon choices."

There was 6 texts, placed 3 by 2, in front of me. Each text was showing a simple steel medieval weaponries.

From left to right and up to down: Mace, dagger, short sword, spear, axe, and a short bow with a quiver full of arrows.

Just pick one, right? Then I shall pick carefully.

...

...

...

...

On second thought... this is hard. I mean... I never had any kind of experience using any of these! Blades (and arrows) are totally obsolete! In my world that is.

OK... First thing, my thing, when picking a decision; pick a choice that gives more pros than cons (duh). If equal pros and cons then pick one that you are satisfactorily comfortable at by expertise.

Then the thing I need is something easy to use; again, no experience or what so ever. After all, no point of using something without knowing anything. So pick something that looks easy to fight with and something to kill without getting into their biting/claw/fang/etc range: The dagger and the short sword are instantly out.

Power? Mace and axe is good. A force multiplier when swung. But I'm finding range. Out.

Bow? I could hunt from above, though I'll need a lot of time for practice; a moving target is almost impossible to shoot at. Looking at the picture... has 17 or more arrows. Arrows can be reused when fired, ill have to go down having a chance getting detected; playing timber _again_ , without ammo, is a no option. Arrows could get stuck on Grimm thus retreating with it. Out.

Spear?...

...

I think... It's perfect.

If memory serves right you hold it with 2 arms, making it powerful to thrust and can be easy to handle with very few practice. Has enough range to stab them. If shaft broke, can be replaced; there's literally wood everywhere. The blade, with effort, can be pulled and be used as a knife; a multipurpose tool.

...

An all in one.

 **[Due to your logical points in decision making, +1 WIS]**

* * *

...

...

...

Closing my eyes...

... a roar was heard, opening said organ, forest, fresh air, and a ghost-ish looking beowolf was standing on its bipedal legs few meters away from me. The beowolf has some transparency. The only thing grimmy from was the bony mask. No "exoskeleton" armor or anything, but only the mask.

It was facing me, literally standing like a statue.

'Inventory.'

A blue rectangular screen floated on my left as I pushed my left arm inside said screen. It was like my hand went through a portal.

'Simple spear.'

I felt like touching something, so I grabbed the mystery physical object and pulled my arm. My hand was holding a spear: Shiny sharp steel blade screwed on a unpolished but comfortable-to-the-touch wooden shaft. The screen disappeared.

'Observe'

 **[Simple spear]  
** **[Durability: 500/500]**  
 **[Weight: 3.24 kg]**  
 **[Overall length: 1.80 meters]**  
 **[Physical damage: 85-100]  
**

I did a basic stance: Right foot forward, lowered my torso, bent my legs, and gripped my spear with both hands as I pointed it towards the phantasmic enemy.

The beowolf runs forward...

'... 3'

jumping, ready to slash me in pieces...

'... 2'

it's clawed paw rose high...

'... 1'

Thrust!

The pointed stick impaled the wolf's chest mid air. I pulled my spear with no trouble, the wolf was still there, now like a floating sculpture.

 **[A new skill has been created!]**  
 **[Mental simulation (Active), Lv 1: 10%]**  
 **[Able to make real life simulation out of the user's imagination]**  
 **[Simulation realism (if wanted to be realistic) depends on the level and data gathered by experience/information regarding on the imagined element]**  
 **[NOTE: The simulation can only be seen by the user.]**

The text disappeared.

You know what? Doing extracurricular activities around in nature and away from a city dirtied by vehicle CO2 emission is fun and relaxing, if those damned creatures didn't exist. Is this how LARP-ers felt during their roleplay? sans the grimm part? Speaking of it... I don't sense any of those right now (Through bloodlust detection skill thingy). Shouldn't jinxed it tho.

I fantasized the frozen imaginary wolf to vanish, and it did itself on my mental command. If I level it up I can use it for practice, or for... creative application.

"*chuckle* ; **}** "

A different text interrupted my... thoughts.

 **[A new weapon mastery has been created!]**  
 **[Spear mastery, Lv1]  
** **[Since ancient times, before any kind of metal was discovered there was the spear; a stick with one of it's side sharpened. Despite the simplicity _never_ doubt it's deadliness; able to kill without meeting the enemy's melee weapon. Not only it is easy ****to manufacture** **, but also** **to learn and use** **.]**

 **[Moves (level up or do new moves to expand spear pawar!):]  
** **[2 handed thrust** **(Cost 9-11 SP): The thrust** **is** **, not that "thrust", a common, powerful technique to all spearman.]**

Ooh... cool not-so-dramatic description, and what's this? "do new moves"?

I did it again, sloppily lunging my spear forward, but with one hand grabbing the middle.

 **[A new move for the weapon mastery "** **Spear mastery"** **has been created!]** **  
[1 hand thrust (Cost 7-9 SP): An inaccurate, uncontrollable, weak move. If mastered, lethal.]**

I grabbed the end of the shaft while the other on the middle, then rotated my torso and swung it in a wide arc sideward. It *woosh*ed.

 **[A new move for the weapon mastery "** **Spear mastery"** **has been created!]  
** **[Swing** **(Cost 10-13 SP): Horizontal, vertical, or slant because no matter what direction, once hit _especially_ on the tip... ouch.]**

This time, while grabbing the middle with only one hand in reverse grip, I moved it beside my head, pointed it towards a random tree as I threw the oversized stick. The spear flew wobbly and vertically against the bark with a *thunk*. The not-pointy end went down by the gravity with the blade still stuck.

 **[A new move for the weapon mastery "** **Spear mastery"** **has been created!]  
** **[Javelin throw** **(Cost 8-10 SP): Target out of range? Then throw!]  
**

I went near the spear, placing my thumb and index at the edge of the sunk blade to record the penetration. As I twist, I measured the deepness: 1 1/2 cm.

It didn't do much, but at least it did something. Another reminder: Don't use the move, unworthy of damage, otherwise i'll disarm myself.

* * *

The wind was blowing me gently while whistling a nice tune. The fresh air was cold, but not cold enough to freeze me. Night was near. The sun on the horizon above the green tree line glows an orange hue. The surface of the natural wooden tree platform I was sitting on was rough, uneven, and unbalance. Thanks to the thick fabric of my cargo pants, it gave me comfort. It helps only a little, but it still helps.

Now way i'll sleep here, or even need to; my "videogame character" only sleeps when my health is low, or when I feel napping.

That's a good thing... considering how I don't want to be mauled during my sleep, or my chance my of falling (still on the branch) into my doom. Wait, does my body needs warmth? I'm a "real life" character now; no? Even if I'll feel cold it shouldn't have any sort of effect on my hunger or health. Maybe I could gain some kinda cold resistance skill.

Vision? It'll get dark soon... I have my hand cranked 500 lumens LED flashlight with built-in rechargeable battery and iphone s5 LED flashlight. No need to worry about grimms in the night, minding how team RNJR slept on the ground without getting attacked, whether they have Qrow's protection I should be careful, I'll live like a monkey for a while if a grimm horde is present.

What was I supposed to talk about regarding my survival? Right! Finding a civilisation!

That's a million dolla- lein... line? Lyin?... I _think_ it's called... lien...

...

...

That's a million dollar question: Where should I start? I Pondered while yawning lazily. yeah... don't know... no dirt path, no road signs, no any sorts of man made structures, no nothing. Do I have a mapping system? Is that available on my options... or menu? I guess this is the perfect time studying it.

'Menu'

 **[Status]**

 **[Inventory]**

 **[Equipment]**

 **[Titles]**

 **[Map]**

 **[Setting]**

'Doesn't look different from other fic.'

The torch was stored in my backpack, a black and orange northface backpack, which is stored in my gamer inventory.

'Equip: flashlight'

...

Nothing... so I have to remove it from the bag itself?

'Equipment'

On the _wide_ holographic screen there was a 2D figure wearing what i'm currently wearing: unzipped black jacket, white t-shirt, dark green cargo pants, olive military boots. There were many small boxes, with different pictures of clothing, each with a line placed (2D figure) on various body parts (Ex: the white t-shirt placed inside of 1 box, cargo pants on another... you get the idea)

It's not in the equipment section.

'Inventory'

On the right side it shows:

 **[Weapon(s) currently stored: Simple spear]**  
 **[Equipment(s) currently stored: Digital wristwatch, northface backpack (filled with random items)]**

Seriously, this is all I have? I get my bag in my inventory, it was heavy, placed it near the trunk while making sure it never fell. Few minutes later, all the contents of the bag was poured in the inventory. The storage was orderly; all items are categorised and each item illustrates a picture with it's name under the picture.

 **[Weapon(s):  
Simple spear, DIY stun gun (Just imagine a ****modified** **electric fly swatter)]**

 **[Equipment(s):  
Digital wristwatch, Northface backpack, green pocket umbrella]  
**

 **[Gadget(s):  
** **Iphone S5, Laptop, Hardrive, Foldable solar charger, battery bank, USB cord,** **USB to Iphone 5 converter,** **laptop charger, earphone, Hand crank 500 lumens torch (with rechargeable AA battery)** **]**

 **[Book(s):  
Electricity for not-so-smart people, biology, Shokugeki no soma V1]  
**

 **[Miscellaneous(s):  
Pencil x3 (length varies), sharpener, ballpen x2, correction tape, ****Notebook (a lot), wallet (with US dollars), fidget spinner (don't ask)]**

 **[Consumable:  
** **1.75L of water (stored in a 1 and 1/2L aluminium bottle), Coka coola, supreme ultra exclusive extreme premium limited edition goddess's cheese coated ultimanium beef burger with genetically enhanced potato fries (stored in a lunchbox), lollipop x3]**

...

...

When I saw this, eyes wide, I can't believe all those stuff was inside of my bag. Learning the name of the burger made my eye twitch... dafuq's with that name?

I ignored it. Now... the last but not the least.

'Status'

 **[Enter user name]** (Imagine a sci-fi keyboard below it)

...

...

...

Huh? Oh right... new world, new name I guess.

Hmm... a RWBY name... maybe something of my skin color...

I typed, surprised that I can touch it, while the keyboard *dut* on each press.

 **[Tann Brown]**

 **[Loading]**

...

...

...

 **[Name accepted]**

Not fancy, not attention grabber, not boring. Just the way I like it.

'Good... status'

 **[** **Tann Brown** **]**

 **[Lv 3]**  
 **[Next level: 473/600]**

 **[Age: 15] (AN: part of the challenge)  
[Race: human]**

 **[Titles: Le Gamer, Earthling, Newborn, Outside survivor,** **Lone wolf** **]**

 **[Health points: 1000/1000]** **(Regen = 0.01% per minute)**  
 **[Stamina points: 550/550] (Regen = 0.01% per minute)**  
 **[Mana points: 200/200]** **(Regen = 0.01% per minute)**  
 **[Aura points: (Locked)]**  
 **[Vitality: - 10 +] ( 1 point = 100 Health points)**  
 **[Stamina: - 11 +] (1 point = 50 Stamina points)**  
 **[Strength: - 10 +] (** **Determines your** **strength)  
** **[Agility: - 11 +] ( Determines the speed of your action)  
** **[Dexterity: - 10 +] ( Determines the proficiency of your action)  
** **[Intelligence: - 10 +] (** **Determines your knowledge, 1 point = 20 mana points** **)  
** **[Wisdom: - 10 +] (** **Determines your decision making** **)**

 **[Charm: 14]**  
 **[Luck: 16]**

 **[Points: 15]**

 **[Lien: 100]**

...

...

'Huh... so they call it lien here.'

After that thought, I heard the most pine-chilling high pitch screech in my life.

 ***SKKRRREEEEIIIII***

 **CHAP END!**

* * *

AN:

...

*cough*

If you want to learn what his titles are then it's down here, that way you wouldn't have to read in during the story.

Note that tann already knew this... because i'm too lazy/bored/tired to make a scene.

 **[The newborn]**  
 **[You have been recently brought into this world, therefore you have so much to learn]**  
 **[80% multiplier to all gained experience and lien]**  
 **[NOTE: Title will automatically be permanently removed within 2 month time]**

(You expect yourself to survive in the middle of nowhere?)

 **[Earthling]  
[You came from a world where mankind has never unlocked, discovered, and cultivated aura... and you still can't]**  
 **[Your aura can never be unlocked]**

(Since he didn't really get reincarnated, I put it like that. Besides, he got the body of a gamer! If you want I can still change it)

 **[Outside survivor]  
** **[You have survived the harsh treatment of the wilderness]  
** **[+10% gained EXP to survival related skill]  
** **[NOTE: Once entered an inhabited settlement title will be removed, when outside title will automatically return. Small villages and abandoned ones are not included]**

 **[Lone wolf]  
[You are what and who you are as the title says, both figuratively and literally; thus getting all the credits]  
[+20% to all gained EXP and lien earned from quest rewards]  
[NOTE: When an ally is helping you title will be removed, when otherwise title will automatically return]**

(You expect yourself to survive in the middle of nowhere? _Alone_?) **  
**


End file.
